Vinyle
by LMDB
Summary: Hermione Granger revient enfin sur le continent américain après quatre ans d'absence pour le mariage de sa meilleure amie. Quelles étaient les raisons de son départ ? Une chose est sûre c'est qu'elle n'est pas totalement prête à revoir une certaine personne. Entre secret, amour, passion et déchirure, venez découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé. DM/HG. UA.
1. Audrey Hepburn - Moon River

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

Ma nouvelle obsession : **_sortir une fiction toutes les semaines_**. Non, rassurez-vous, c'est la dernière — _pour l'instant_ , que je sors. J'avais cette idée de fiction dans la tête et il fallait à _tout prix_ que je vous la partage. Alors, comme toujours, je continue d'écrire sur mes autres fictions. Je prends du temps parce que je ne veux pas vous faire quelque chose de bâclé, m'enfin bref. J'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle fiction. Avant de commencer, voici quelques petites informations — _disclaimer, etc._

 **INFORMATION** : Cette histoire se passe dans un **univers alternatif** donc il n'y aura **pas de magie** dans cette histoire, _sorry_. Nous sommes environ treize ans après la fin du lycée. Tout le monde est heureux et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Cette fiction se passe à la **fin du mois d'octobre 1951**.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Est-ce vraiment _nécessaire_ de le rappeler ?

 **GENRE** : Romance **x** Hurt/Comfort.

J'espère que vous aimerez, je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture** et désolée s'il y a des fautes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **VINYLE**

 _blue moon._

 **.**

 **.**

 **P** rologue

 **C** ela faisait bien longtemps que Hermione Jean Granger n'avait pas remis les pieds aux États-Unis. Cela devait faire probablement quatre longues années que la jeune femme avait quitté le pays pour la France. Après la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, tout s'était enchaîné à une vitesse folle et Hermione n'avait malheureusement pas réussis à suivre la cadence. Tout était arrivé beaucoup _trop_ vite. Pourtant, en l'espace de trois ans, Hermione avait été heureuse — _très heureuse même_. Pendant une courte période certes, mais cette période avait été la plus belle de toute en l'espace de vingt-sept ans d'existence. Malheureusement, chaque bonne chose ont une fin. Hermione n'avait jamais pensé que tout se terminerait ainsi. Ils étaient heureux et la vie avait décidé de leur arracher ce bonheur qui est si dur à obtenir par des temps comme cela.

Hermione avait des tonnes de projets pour la période d'après-guerre comme se lancer finalement et librement dans le journalisme ; elle avait également des tonnes d'idées et des tonnes d' _amour_ à donner.

 _Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste._

Cette vie avait été si injuste avec elle, avec _lui_. Ils s'étaient aimés jusqu'à se détester par la suite, la vie était vraiment injuste.

 _Mais depuis quand, la vie était-elle juste ?_

Quatre années étaient passées depuis et Hermione avait recommencé une toute nouvelle vie ailleurs. Elle était partie s'installer à Paris en France — dans le pays où elle avait vu le jour, _seule_. Hermione avait vécu les trois premières années de sa vie dans le 7e Arrondissement de Paris dans une petite maison qui faisait ressortir toute la classe et la noblesse que représentait la famille d'Hermione. La jeune femme était partie se réfugier dans le 16e Arrondissement, vingt-quatre ans après sa dernière visite dans le pays. Hermione avait besoin de se retrouver seule pour se remettre des événements qui venaient profondément de la marquer à jamais. Psychologiquement pour la jeune femme : c'était plus que dur. Elle avait dû faire face en l'espace de quelques mois au décès de son grand-père paternel, au mariage de deux de ses meilleurs amis, au décès tragique de ses amis Tonks et Remus Lupin. Le mariage inattendu de Fred, _oh Fred..._ La fin d'une belle histoire. L'après Guerre. Ses fiançailles. Sa _perte_.

Ce mélange de sentiments lui donnait les effets d'une montagne russe et pour sa santé mentale, il valait mieux qu'elle parte. Le plus loin possible.

Après la cassure, tous ces souvenirs étaient revenus au même moment et particulièrement les souvenirs douloureux. Les pensées négatives avaient pris le dessus sur celles qui se devaient d'être positives et il fallait qu'elle parte le plus vite possible pour éviter de se détruire encore plus et surtout de _le_ briser encore plus. Alors c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était partie ailleurs. Seule, pendant quatre ans.

Mais par un heureux fruit du hasard, Hermione remettait _enfin_ les pieds en Amérique. Elle remettait les pieds dans le pays où elle avait passé vingt-quatre ans de sa vie pour un événement très important. « Le mariage de la décennie » comme s'amusaient à le décrire dans les gros titres du journal local. Suite à ce gros titre, la mariée avait été plus que ravie et s'était donnée comme objectif de devenir _le_ mariage du siècle. Ambition était son deuxième prénom.

Hermione était partie pour une bonne raison et elle n'était absolument pas prête à retrouver ses amis et une _certaine_ personne.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE I**

 ** _« Moon river, wider than a mile / I'm crossing you in style some day / Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker / Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way »._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yarmouth, Massachusetts, États-Unis, 28 octobre 1951.**

 **H** ermione Granger se tenait droite comme un piquet devant une bonne trentaine de cartons, ses doigts roulant distraitement sur son bras gauche. Son regard ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Elle se trouvait dans une charmante petite maison fraîchement louée. Les murs étaient habillés d'un papier peint vert émeraude et le sol était revêtu d'un parquet en bois de couleur grise. Sur certains cartons, on pouvait y lire certains mots qui ressemblaient plus à des lignes que de réels mots. En déchiffrant bien l'écriture illisible d'une Hermione qui était pressée de partir, il était possible de voir : « vêtements H.G » ; « S.D.B » ; « vêtements M.S » — _etc_.

Hermione s'apprêtait à emménager à Yarmouth dans le Massachusetts après quatre ans. Cette petite ville se trouvait non loin de là où habitait les futurs mariés. C'était un charmant petit coin qu' Hermione avait plaisir à découvrir. A l'époque, Hermione avait vaguement entendu parler de cet endroit du temps où elle habitait dans la ville d'à côté, entourée de ses amis et de son amour de jeunesse.

En revenant s'installer ici, Hermione n'avait pu se procurer que cette petite maison au style Art déco dû au fait qu'elle n'avait pas vendue son appartement en France car elle ne comptait pas du tout rester très longtemps ici. Elle était uniquement revenue pour le mariage de ses amis et pour profiter d'eux pendant quelque temps même si elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être ici car c'était encore trop douloureux pour elle. Elle ne voulait par-dessus tout pas _le_ revoir — _enfin elle essayait de s'en convaincre depuis quelques mois déjà_.

Non, Hermione avait une nouvelle vie à présent, _elle avait changé_. Elle n'était plus innocente, naïve — _non_. Hermione soupira tristement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que sa vie ressemblerait à ça.

Depuis petite, Hermione pensait réellement qu'elle était destinée à vivre une vie incroyable. Priant tous les dimanches à l'Église de Southampton pour que tout aille bien pour elle et sa famille pour qu'à la fin : _tout ne soit que déception sur déception._ Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Hermione avait cessé de croire en Dieu même si sa foi avait été remise en question depuis quelques années.

D'un pas lent, la jeune femme se dirigea vers un carton avec comme inscription « _photos_ ». Elle l'ouvrit et sortie quelques photos — _ses préférées_ , qu'elle avait ramené d'elle en compagnie de ses amis, de sa famille et de son nouvel « _ami »_. Elle caressa du bout des doigts une photo d'elle à l'âge de dix-huit ans avec ses deux meilleurs amis de toujours — _Harry Potter_ et _Ron Weasley_. Ils étaient tous les trois vêtus de leurs uniformes gris avec leurs cravates aux couleurs de la maison à laquelle ils appartenaient juste avant la remise des diplômes. C'était un système que Hermione avait toujours beaucoup apprécié. L'établissement dans lequel elle était, répertoriait les élèves dans quatre maisons différentes : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Hermione et ses meilleurs amis de toujours étaient bien évidemment à Gryffondor. _Les meilleurs_. C'était l'équivalent du système des filières. Ils étaient si heureux, si innocents, si _pure_. Hermione connaissait Harry depuis ses huit ans. Ce n'est qu'au collège qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Ron et de sa petite sœur « turbulente ».

« Ils te manquent vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une bonne chose que tu sois de retour. »

Hermione se retourna vers son interlocuteur et sourit tristement.

« Cela fait si longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu... » répondit Hermione.

La personne s'avança vers la jolie brune et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Comme je l'ai dit — c'est une bonne chose que tu sois de retour. » Hermione continua de sourire. « Et puis je vais pouvoir _enfin_ rencontrer le célèbre Harry Potter ! »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit gloussement avant de se retourner vers la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle et de prendre un air sérieux.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. » avoua-t-elle en caressant la joue de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. « C'est à propos de —... »

Elle fut coupée par le bruit de la sonnette. Hermione fronça des sourcils et soupira, agacée tandis que son ami lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et fut impérativement encerclée par deux bras.

« Hermione ! »

Cette-dernière sourit instinctivement en reconnaissant la voix de la personne.

« Pansy, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! »

Pansy Barbara Parkinson — _ancienne élève de Serpentard_ dans la plus prestigieuse école des États-Unis POUDLARD, se tenait fièrement devant son amie, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'Hermione s'écarta de la jeune femme qui venait de s'introduire chez elle, cette-dernière en profita pour la regarder attentivement. _Elle n'avait absolument pas changé._ Pansy avait toujours cette fameuse coiffure — ses cheveux courts bombés à la racine et qui lui arrivaient en dessous des oreilles en formant des petites boucles, cette frange coupée au millimètre près qui cachait une partie de son front. Ses grands yeux verts et ce magnifique sourire — _typiquement Parkinson._ Pansy était vêtue d'une jupe évasée blanche lui arrivant juste au-dessus du genou et d'un chemisier vert qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Pour les chaussures, elle avait opté pour des escarpins noirs de cinq centimètres.

« Quatre années que nous ne nous sommes vus, Hermione ! _Mon Dieu_ , laisse-moi te regarder. »

D'après le regard de Pansy : Hermione avait beaucoup changé. Contrairement à auparavant, elle avait l'air beaucoup plus fatiguée qu'à l'époque et surtout beaucoup plus mince ; ses cheveux habituellement bouclés et extrêmement longs n'existaient plus ; ses cheveux étaient à présent lisses et plus beaucoup plus court qu'il y a quatre ans.

« On a des choses à rattraper Mademoiselle Granger et... » Pansy s'arrêta de parler, remarquant l'autre personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Hermione soupira, mal à l'aise.

« Ah, Pansy. Laisse-moi te présenter... »

 **.**

 **.**

« Elle est _FIANCÉE_ ! Non mais tu y crois, toi ? ! »

Pansy venait tout juste de rentrer de sa visite improvisée de chez Hermione, furibonde. Dès qu'elle avait quitté son amie, Pansy s'était fait un monologue dans sa voiture durant les dix-sept minutes de trajet, se demandant tout simplement : _pourquoi ? !_

« Et bien chérie, cela fait quatre ans déjà... Hermione n'allait tout de même pas rester seule toute sa vie. »

Pansy foudroya du regard son interlocuteur.

« Blaise... Je crois que tu ne comprends pas très bien la situation dans laquelle nous sommes. » dit-elle en passant ses mains sur son visage, désespérée.

Blaise Zabini — _qui était à présent son compagnon officiel depuis maintenant dix ans_ , se tenait assis sur un fauteuil en train de feuilleter son journal. Blaise et Pansy étaient ensemble depuis la fin du lycée. Au début, cela avait été très compliqué pour les deux tourtereaux de s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs et puis — conscients qu'ils n'auraient sans doute plus jamais l'occasion de se voir à cause de la Guerre qui venait tout juste de devenir Mondiale après l'entrée en guerre du pays, ils se dévoilèrent finalement leurs sentiments respectifs et depuis, _ils filaient le parfait amour._

« Qu'allons-nous lui dire, à présent ? Je _refuse_ d'y croire. L'air français a sûrement dû polluer ses neurones. » continua Pansy, bornée.

Blaise soupira et fit un signe de tête à sa future femme pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Pansy envoya valser ses escarpins dans le grand salon et partie rejoindre Blaise. Ce-dernier passa un bras derrière elle.

« Pansy... » commença-t-il. « Si Hermione est heureuse ainsi, c'est tant mieux, tu ne penses pas ? Après tout ce qui lui est arrivé, elle a le droit à un peu de bonheur. »

Pansy fit la moue et soupira.

« Blaise, tu ne comprends vraiment pas... Je ne veux pas que cela gâche notre mariage. Cette situation... » elle souffla.

« Je sais mais regarde, ils ne se verront pratiquement qu'au mariage et ils ne seront même pas obligés de s'adresser la parole ! Et puis, ils ne peuvent pas rester indéfiniment fâchés... »

Pansy écarquilla les yeux et se toucha les doigts, mal à l'aise. Blaise le remarqua et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Hum... Disons que... » commença Pansy, plus que mal à l'aise.

Blaise n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase et fronça des sourcils. Il savait déjà que c'était quelque chose de mauvais.

« Qu'as-tu fait encore comme idiotie, Pansy Parkinson ? » demanda Blaise.

Pansy prit une grande respiration avant de parler.

« J'ai organisé un dîner et... »

« Et... ? »

« J'ai peut-être oublié de mentionner que nous ne vivions pas uniquement _que_ tous les deux... »

Blaise se passa instantanément la main sur son visage.

« Bien joué, Pansy... »

 **.**

 **.**

Ginevra Molly Potter — _née Weasley,_ était tranquillement installée sur son canapé en tissu vert, un roman dans sa main droite tandis que son autre main, était posée sur son ventre déjà bien rond. Ginny attendait son premier enfant et était à présent enceinte de cinq mois déjà. _Et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus !_ Ginevra ne rêvait que d'une seule et unique chose : que cette **_chose_** sorte le plus vite possible de son corps. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que la maternité serait aussi _dure._ Entre les changements d'humeurs et le futur mariage de ses amis _— Ginny était à bout._

Et le principal responsable l'avait bien remarqué.

Ginny n'avait pas vraiment prévu de tomber enceinte à cet âge ; elle était sur le point d'obtenir une promotion dans l'entreprise où elle travaillait comme secrétaire et il fallait bien évidemment que sa grossesse arrive à ce moment-là. Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé la nouvelle à son mari, il était si heureux que Ginny n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant pour le moment.

Harry James Potter travaillait pour une célèbre agence publicitaire installée à Boston depuis maintenant trois ans. Harry et Ginny s'était marié le 15 février 1939 — _juste avant la fin du lycée pour Ginevra,_ et vivait une petite vie tranquille après douze ans de mariage. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Ginny releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir : c'était Harry qui venait de rentrer du travail, un morceau de papier à la main. Harry déposa son sac en bandoulière en cuir marron avant de se diriger vers sa charmante femme et lui embrassa la joue avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Nous sommes invités chez Pansy, ce soir. » annonça-t-il en lui agitant le morceau de papier qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. « Une surprise nous y attend. » dit Harry, tout sourire.

Ginny se contenta de hocher la tête et de sourire. Elle savait ce qu'était la surprise ou plutôt — _elle savait_ ** _qui_** _était la surprise_.

« J'ai tellement hâte de la voir, Harry ! » s'exclama Ginny.

Elle se leva et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue de son mari avant de partir se préparer, laissant son mari — _seul_ , sur le divan. Il se servit un peu plus de la moitié d'un verre de whisky qui se trouvait posé sur le guéridon en bois à côté du canapé et bût d'une traite le liquide qui lui brûla la gorge quelques secondes plus tard. _Ce dîner n'allait pas être de tout repos_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyannis Port, Massachusetts, États-Unis.**

Postée devant la porte d'entrée, Hermione hésitait. À vrai dire, elle avait peur de revoir tous ses amis. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vus et elle avait peur de leur réaction face à sa situation actuelle et face à son départ, quatre ans plus tôt.

Sur le perron, Hermione redécouvrait les lieux, de nouveau sous le charme de cette maison ; elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cette maison depuis si longtemps, cela paraissait si lointain mais elle se souvenait encore de l'odeur particulière qui régnait dans cette maison : un mélange entre l'odeur de vieux livres et l'odeur de tabac ; elle se souvenait également des énormes pièces au style victorien ; des rires qui émanaient de cet endroit ; des fêtes qu'ils célébraient ici avec tout leurs amis et la famille ; elle se souvenait d'une époque très heureuse.

Hermione prit une dernière grande inspiration et sonna à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouva face à face avec Blaise Zabini. Hermione lui sourit timidement comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait. Hermione fût projetée quinze ans en arrière, lorsqu'elle allait entamer sa première année de lycée ; elle était vêtue de l'uniforme de l'école et devant elle, se trouvait un drôle de garçon accompagnée d'une fille aux longs cheveux bruns et des yeux verts perçants. Le jeune homme la regardait lui adressa un petit sourire timide que la jeune Hermione, âgée de quinze ans, lui rendit.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Blaise s'était empressé de passer ses bras autour d'elle pour l'enlacer. Hermione esquissa un doux sourire et passa ses bras autour du coup de son ami. _Il lui avait beaucoup manqué_. Blaise avait soutenu Hermione durant une sombre période ; il avait été parfait avec elle et elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Après quelques moments de silence, Blaise l'invita à entrer ainsi que l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Une banderole avait été accrochée dans le grand salon qui se trouvait à gauche de l'entrée avec écrit « _BIENVENUE HERMIONE_ » en lettre capitale. La jolie brune sourit devant cela, touchée et sauta dans les bras de ses meilleurs amis. Des larmes de joie roulaient sur ses joues en enlaçant Ginny et Harry. Au cours de ces quatre années, Hermione avait eu l'occasion de voir Harry lorsqu'il s'organisait des voyages d'affaires à Paris. Ils s'étaient vu probablement dix fois depuis son départ. Quant à Ginny, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir la jeune femme ; elle l'avait eu au téléphone quelques mois plus tôt seulement pour lui annoncer sa grossesse. Maintenant qu'elles étaient face à face, Hermione les félicita pour sa grossesse et Ginny lui sourit tristement en retour. Quelques instants plus tard elle enlaça longuement l'un de ses meilleurs amis — _Ronald Weasley,_ ainsi que sa femme quelques instants plus tard — _Lavande_. Ils s'étaient mariés il y a cinq ans et étaient à présent parents des jumeaux Oscar et Norton.

Un jeune homme brun se dirigea vers Hermione et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Tout le monde les regardait. Ginny fronça des sourcils et lança un regard interloqué à la maîtresse des lieux. Pansy roula des yeux et se massa l'arête du nez. Blaise, quant à lui, se racla la gorge, visiblement gêné. Ron et Lavande haussèrent tous les deux un sourcil en se regardant. Quant à Harry, il bu son verre d'une traite en passant sa main sur la hanche de Pansy comme pour la pousser tout doucement. _Il savait._

« Eh bien… » Hermione se racla la gorge. « Mes chers amis, je vous présente Martin Saccard, mon fi—… »

 _Clac !_

Tous se retournèrent vers l'immense porte en verre qui venait de se fermer. Une bouteille de champagne à la main, Draco Malfoy se tenait droit comme un piquet, ses yeux bleus gris fixant une certaine brune. La surprise se lisait clairement sur son visage et particulièrement dans son regard. Draco avait l'habitude d'avoir un visage illisible concernant les émotions mais pour ce qui était de ses yeux… ils étaient un véritable livre ouvert. _Il n'en revenait pas_. Quatre ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et _— bordel_ , ce qu'elle était belle !

« _Hermione_... » murmura-t-il.

* * *

C'est un chapitre un peu court, je vous l'accorde mais je voulais y aller un peu en "douceur", voyez-vous ?

 **LES REVIEWS SONT LE PAIN DE L'AUTEUR.**

 **LMDB, xx.**


	2. Elvis Presley - Are You Lonesome ?

**... SURPRISE !**

Je suis de retour avec un jolie cadeau... (j'espère que cela vous fait plaisir !) Voici le second chapitre avec pratiquement un an de retard... _oups_. Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour la suite de Vinyle ! J'ai beaucoup aimé réécrire dessus et j'espère qu'à travers votre lecture, vous le remarquerez et vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire. Merci énormément pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et qui m'ont donné envie de continuer à écrire cette fiction. **Une relecture du premier chapitre serait sans doute nécessaire** pour vous remettre dans le bain. Je promets de ne pas publier la suite dans un an. _Promis, juré, craché !_

Par ailleurs, j'avais très envie de vous partager une nouvelle : **j'ai eu mon bac L**. Je suis extrêmement heureuse et je partage mon bonheur avec vous, voilà ! J'espère que vous l'avez eu pour celles et ceux qui passaient le bac cette année également sinon je croise les doigts pour vous tous ! xx.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, désolée s'il y a des fautes, je réponds aux reviews en bas ! **BONNE LECTURE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE II**

 _ **« Are you lonesome tonight / Do you miss me tonight ? / Are you sorry we drifted apart ? / Does your memory stray to a brighter sunny day / When I kissed you and called you sweetheart ? ».**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _« Hermione… » murmura-t-il._

 **C** ela ne pouvait pas être réel.

 _Putain._

Draco Malfoy devait être en train de rêver.

 _Bordel._

C'est ça. _Draco Malfoy était en plein rêve_. Après être revenu de la petite supérette qui se trouvait à seulement quelques minutes à pied du quartier où se situait _sa_ maison, Draco Malfoy s'était en réalité fait aspirer par un gargantuesque trou noir qui l'avait emmené dans une sorte dimension parallèle où son ancienne fiancée se trouvait dans _son_ salon, plus divine que jamais.

 _C'est la seule explication possible._

Draco ferma les yeux un instant, persuadé que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, il se retrouverait dans son lit King size entièrement seul. _Seul_. Tout _seul_. Comme c'était le cas depuis quatre ans.

 _Putain._

Un compte à rebours se matérialisa dans sa tête et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux cinq secondes plus tard, se fut avec horreur que Draco Malfoy constata que — premièrement : _non_ , ce n'était pas un rêve et que par conséquent, il ne s'était malheureusement pas fait aspiré dans une dimension parallèle ; deuxièmement : son ancienne fiancée se trouvait bel et bien bien présente dans la pièce ; troisièmement : il aurait vraiment préféré être aspiré dans une autre dimension en voyant un bras entouré fermement la taille de la jeune femme. À cette vue, il comprit qu'elle n'était pas du tout revenue pour le reconquérir.

Cette dernière constatation lui fit un petit pincement au cœur. _Elle n'était pas là pour lui_. Hermione était là _uniquement_ pour Pansy et Blaise.

« Tout va bien, Draco ? »

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées en secouant doucement la tête comme s'il venait de se réveiller et posa ses yeux gris sur la personne qui venait de le sortir de son monologue intérieur.

« Euh… Oui. » dit-il, essayant d'être convaincant. « Oui, oui. _Ha-ha_ , c'est… Tout roule. Je… » il se racla la gorge avant de faire un énorme sourire. « J'ai le champagne ! » s'exclama-t-il en levant la bouteille.

Tous se regardèrent comme si l'homme qui se tenait devant eux était fou.

« Eh bien, pourquoi ne le mets-tu pas au frigo, Draco ? » suggéra Pansy Parkinson, sidérée.

Draco abaissa son bras et baissa par la même occasion la tête.

« Bonne idée, oui. Je… je vais le mettre… au frigo. Hum… » Il poussa un énorme soupire et ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant se diriger vers la cuisine en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de tous les invités.

C'était sûr et certain : _Draco Malfoy était un crétin_. Un crétin de compétition qui plus est ! Il venait de se ridiculiser devant tout le monde. _Pire_ , il venait de se ridiculiser devant _elle_.

 _Bien joué Malfoy,_ pensa-t-il.

« Ça va, Draco ? »

Draco se retourna sur Blaise qui venait de poser son bras sur son épaule.

« Oui tout va bien, Zabini. » ironisa le blond. « Je reçois un télégramme de ta fiancée me demandant — non pardon : _m'ordonnant_ d'aller expressément chercher une bouteille de champagne, la meilleure que je puisse trouver et lorsque je reviens, pensant trouver uniquement Potter et sa femme… je me retrouve en face de _ma_ fiancée que je n'ai pas vu depuis quatre putains d'années ! » siffla-t-il. « Mais sinon, tout va bien, Zabini. »

Le silence se fit. Seule la respiration saccadée de Draco retentissait dans la cuisine. Blaise ne préféra pas relever le '´ma fiancée'´, retenant de justesse un soupir.

« Ouf, tu me rassures ! » commença Blaise en poussant un soupir de soulagement. « Je pensais que tu allais le prendre beaucoup plus mal que ça. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu te moque de moi ? » dit Draco, éberlué.

« Non. » répondit sérieusement Blaise. « Pansy pensait que tu mettrais le feu à la maison donc tu vois, contrairement à ce que l'on pensait : _tu le prends plutôt bien_. »

Draco ferma les yeux, exaspéré devant les paroles de son meilleur ami. _Note à moi-même, passer une annonce dans le journal pour trouver un autre meilleur ami,_ pensa-t-il.

« Nous allons passer à table, vous venez ou vous préférez passer la soirée dans la cuisine ? »

« Franchement... » commença Draco. « Je préfère passer la soirée dans la cuisine. »

La personne qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce roula des yeux tout en se dirigeant vers le four pour retirer le plat qu'elle venait de cuisiner. Pansy avait passé trois interminables heures au total à cuisiner tous les gourmets et le plat principal. Pansy avait opté pour un rôti de bœuf accompagné d'une sauce moutarde et au miel accompagnée de pommes de terre pour le plat principal. Concernant le dessert, Pansy avait tenté de cuisiner un crumble aux pommes qui s'était transformé en un crumble cramé. Frustrée, Pansy avait foncé, le visage plein de farine, à la pâtisserie la plus proche de chez elle et était revenue à la maison après avoir dépensé cinquante livres dans une simple tarte aux framboises. _À croire que le Pape était venu bénir ladite tarte._

« Tant mieux, cela nous évitera un énième scandale à table. » répondit Pansy en plaçant minutieusement les morceaux de viandes dans une énorme assiette en argent.

« Excuse-moi ? » s'indigna-t-il.

Pansy se retourna enfin vers Draco.

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile, Draco. Tu es le champion pour ce qui est de faire des scandales à _ma_ table. »

« À ta table... _Oh je t'en prie !_ » s'esclaffa Draco. « Je crois que tous les meubles qui se trouvent dans cette maison m'appartiennent. » précisa-t-il, piqué dans son égo.

Et il avait raison. L'acte de propriété était au nom de : _Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy, né le 29 mai 1920 à Hyannis Port, Massachussetts_. Lorsque Draco n'était encore qu'un bambin, Lucius Malfoy avait investit dans un complexe de trois maisons qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres les unes des autres. En grandissant, Draco s'était installé dans l'un des deux cottages restant — _plus petit que la maison familiale de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy_. Avec l'aide de sa mère, il avait décoré et meublé la maison selon ses goûts — et un peu plus tard, _selon les goûts de Hermione_. Après le départ de cette-dernière, Pansy et Blaise venaient souvent réconforter leur ami ; ils passaient clairement toutes leurs journées à Hyannis Port ; c'était comme si, ils avaient tous douze ans à nouveau. Sauf que le contexte était beaucoup moins joyeux. Ne supportant plus la solitude lorsque Blaise et Pansy devaient retourner à Boston pour le travail, Draco avait fini par leur proposer de vivre chez lui et ils avaient accepté.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus fait de scandale à _ta_ table ! »

« Oui. Depuis que Hermione est partie. »

Draco se figea. _Elle avait osé_. Blaise regardait Pansy avec des gros yeux.

« Désolée. Mais tu l'as cherché, Draco. » s'excusa Pansy avant de s'éclipser avec le repas dans les mains.

Une fois encore, le silence se fit dans la pièce. Draco fixait le vide, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Blaise, quant à lui, observait son ami, espérant obtenir une quelconque réaction de sa part. Les yeux habituellement bleus de Draco étaient à présent voilé, son regard était vide de toutes émotions. Pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas Draco, il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait quand il était dans cet état-là. Mais Blaise le connaissait extrêmement bien et il savait ce que Draco ressentait à ce moment très précis : _il était blessé._ Blaise s'approcha à nouveau de son ami de toujours et posa doucement une main qui se voulait compatissante sur l'épaule du blond.

« Oublie ce qu'elle vient de dire, tu connais Pansy, elle... » Blaise s'arrêta de parler et poussa un profond soupir. « Tu viens, on va manger. »

Un ange passa.

« Je te rejoins dans deux minutes. » répondit Draco.

 **.**

 **.**

Ce dîner fut un véritable échec.

Pourtant tout avait bien commencé. Pansy s'était levée à huit heures du matin, soit une heure avant que son réveil ne sonne. Elle était seule à la maison, Blaise et Draco étant partie travailler. Voulant profiter de la solitude, Pansy, dans sa longue robe de chambre en soie bleu clair, avait décidé de prendre le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse. Un petit déjeuner très light car Mademoiselle Parkinson devait entrer dans sa robe de mariée. Sous le magnifique soleil qui illuminait Hyannis Port, Pansy mangea pratiquement tous les raisins qui se trouvaient devant elle. Ensuite, elle s'était rendue dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et se préparer : _la routine quoi_. Une fois prête, elle s'était rendue au supermarché pour acheter tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour son dîner. Par la suite, elle s'était directement rendue à l'appartement que louait Hermione pendant son séjour dans le Massachusetts, profitant de cette occasion pour l'inviter et faire connaissance avec un... _parasite._ Après cette visite express, Pansy s'était empressée d'envoyer un télégramme depuis le pneumatique à son meilleur ami lui demandant avec gentillesse comme à son habitude :

 **Nous avons besoin de champagne pour ce soir. Tu serais un amour si tu pouvais aller en chercher. - P.B.P**

Ce à quoi Draco avait répondu un simple 'd'accord' sans poser de question.

À partir de ce moment le plan de Pansy s'était mis officiellement en place **.**

Pansy passa toute l'après-midi à cuisiner. Elle savait comment allait se dérouler le dîner de ce soir dans les moindres détails. Draco arriverait en dernier à cause de son travail et de la petite tâche que lui avait confié plutôt la jeune femme. Ensuite, elle savait que Draco serait en état de choc. Cela permettait de passer à l'étape numéro 3 : _les retrouvailles._

Pansy préparait ce plan depuis le jour où elle avait appelé Hermione pour lui annoncer ses fiançailles. Bien sûr, elle avait dû trouver un plan B à cause de ce petit parasite de Martin... _ou Maxime_ ? Peu importe. Pour Pansy, il était l'équivalent d'une arrête dans le poisson, du petit doigt de pied qui se cogne contre un meuble, du talon aiguille qui se casse dans la rue... bref _Malcolm_ ou Marius, _quel que soit son prénom_ , était cette petite chose désagréable du quotidien qui aimait bien être présente quand on ne le voulait pas. Mais comme toujours, Pansy Parkinson avait trouvé quelque chose pour contrer ce petit désagrément.

Seulement... elle n'avait pas prévu _ça._

Après sa petite discussion dans la cuisine, Pansy s'était installée en bout de table. À sa gauche, Ginny Weasley – Potter et à sa droite, Lavande Weasley. Blaise s'était installé quelques minutes après en bout de table aux côtés de Harry Potter à gauche et _Mathis_ à droite. Et comme prévu, Hermione était assise à côté de son meilleur ami — Harry James Potter. Et comme prévu, vingt minutes plus tard, sa majesté Draco Malfoy fit honneur de sa présence en s'asseyant en face de Hermione Granger et à côté de Ron Weasley. _Bon les vingt minutes n'étaient pas prévues mais... qui ici en à quelque chose à faire ? Personne._ Vous voulez savoir quoi d'autre n'était pas prévu aussi ? _Que Draco s'enfile à lui tout seul plus de la moitié d'une bouteille de vodka._

La. Moitié. D'une. Bouteille. De. Vodka.

Comment vous décrire la scène... dix secondes après son arrivée quelque peu tumultueuse, montre en main, Draco avait réussi à déclencher une troisième guerre mondiale à table.

« Si tu viens pour t'excuser, tu peux faire demi-tour tout de suite. »

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de franchir la porte de la chambre de Pansy, qu'elle le rejetait déjà.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas m'en vouloir pour toujours, si ? »

« Tu me connais mal. »

Draco poussa un soupir exaspéré. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit conjugale de ses deux amis et se jeta dessus, la tête enfoncée dans la couette.

« Cette soirée était un fiasco total ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais tu as ruiné ma réputation de reine des hôtesses. »

Draco tourna un peu la tête vers son interlocutrice.

« Je suis sûr que tu t'en remettras, Pans'. » grommela-t-il un petit sourire en coin.

« Cela te fait rire ? »

Draco prit son air le plus sérieux.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

Pansy plissa des yeux.

« Écoute-moi bien espèce de petite fouine décolorée : tu as intérêt à t'excuser auprès de Hermione Granger parce que si cette petite capricieuse refuse de participer à l'organisation de _mon_ mariage en tant que témoin avec toi, je te promets Draco Malfoy que je vais lancer une malédiction contre toi qui te fera regretter le jour où tu es venu au monde. » cingla Pansy, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'intrus.

Draco avala difficilement sa salive avant de hocher la tête doucement.

« Bien ! » s'exclama Pansy. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? » demanda Pansy, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il n'y en avait pas d'eux comme Pansy Parkinson. _Sacrée Parkinson,_ pensa-t-il. Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Une fois seule, Pansy soupira, soulagée. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Elle s'embrassa la main droite.

« Pansy Parkinson, tu es géniale. » se complimenta-t-elle.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yarmouth, Massachusetts, États-Unis, 29 octobre 1951.**

Hermione Granger était allongée — _non_ , affalée sur son canapé. La soirée d'hier avait été une catastrophe monumentale et Hermione se demandait si elle oserait ressortir de cette petite maison un jour.

Pourtant tout avait bien commencé. Mais Hermione aurait dû se douter que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu entrer dans la pièce, elle avait tout de suite su que c'était fichu pour elle. _Et elle avait eu raison_.

Sur le chemin du retour, son fiancé avait un quota de question à lui poser. Il avait commencé son interrogatoire dans la voiture par un :

 _« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que lui et toi étiez sortie ensemble ?_ »

Et depuis ce moment, _il ne s'arrêtait plus_. C'était infernal. Ils logeaient à vingt minutes de chez Pansy et durant ce temps qui parut des heures, Hermione dû supporter le questionnaire de son fiancé. Et une fois arrivé à la maison, Hermione lui avait répondu un simple :

« C'est du passé. C'est terminé maintenant. Bonne nuit. »

Et elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre en n'oubliant pas de claquer la porte pour montrer son agacement. Martin avait passé la nuit sur le canapé et au petit matin, il n'était plus là. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

 _Dring._

Hermione ferma les yeux. _Il manquait plus que ça._ Elle se leva avec paresse et avança nonchalamment vers la porte d'entrée, les cheveux en pétard, son pyjama habillé, la mine déconfite. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, son état ne fit qu'empirer.

« Que veux-tu, encore ? » siffla-t-elle.

« Tu ne m'invite pas à entrer ? »

« Pour que tu mettes le feu à mon domicile ? _Non merci_. » répondit-elle au tac au tac.

Le petit sourire que Draco Malfoy avait au bord des lèvres s'agrandit automatiquement. Il s'humecta les lèvres avant de répondre.

« Ton domicile ? » releva-t-il.

« Le temps du mariage. » répondit une demi-seconde plus tard la jeune femme.

Draco hocha la tête.

« Je suis désolée pour ta robe, je... Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. »

Hermione pouffa.

« Ça, j'avais remarqué. Mettre le feu à ma robe avec une bougie, il faut le faire quand même ! » s'exclama Hermione théâtralement. « Il faut vraiment avoir un certain problème pour faire ça. »

« C'était un accident ! » se défendit Draco.

Hermione roula des yeux étant manifestement déjà royalement agacée.

« Que veux-tu, Malfoy ? » répéta Hermione sur un ton qui démontrait que son agacement arrivait à son paroxysme.

Draco haussa les sourcils.

« Ah c'est 'Malfoy' maintenant ? »

Cette fois-ci, Hermione souffla très fortement.

« Écoute, si tu es ici pour m'énerver : _c'est réussi_. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser... » dit-elle en commençant à fermer la porte.

Porte qui fut bloquer par un enquiquineur de première.

« Je suis venu m'excuser, Hermione. » dit-il, la main sur la porte. « Je suis désolé pour hier, je n'étais pas moi-même mais... » il s'arrêta un instant, décidant de planter son regard dans le sien. « Te revoir après tout ce temps, ça m'a légèrement... _perturbé_. »

Hermione détourna le regard.

« Enfin bref, nous avons un mariage à organiser ensemble et j'aimerai que cela se passe bien. » continua-t-il. « Donc si nous pouvions... mettre nos rancœurs du passé de côté le temps d'une toute petite semaine pour Pansy et Blaise, cela serait plutôt pas mal. »

Il avait raison. Et elle détestait ça. Hermione ferma les yeux, fatiguée.

« Très bien. » dit-elle sans grand enthousiasme en ouvrant les yeux.

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Draco Malfoy. Hermione avait eu la chance d'assister tant de fois à ce phénomène habituellement très rare : Draco ne souriait comme ça que très rarement. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais ce sourire eu l'effet d'une dague en plein cœur. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait souri comme ça c'était quand...

 _Non_.

 _Interdiction d'y repenser, Hermione._

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Draco visiblement inquiet.

Hermione hocha la tête et se força à sourire.

« Oui, ça va. C'est juste que... j'ai des choses à faire... »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Je te laisse alors. Nous nous voyons demain soir pour le dîner. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. LE DÎNER ! _Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? !_

* * *

TADAM ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, si vous suivez encore cette histoire après tout ce temps. On se retrouve très, très bientôt !

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Nauhemy :** Contente que cette fiction est fait changer ton avis aha, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant. **LMDB.**

 **juliane2879 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments, ça me touche énormément ! **LMDB.**

 **Swangranger :** Merci beaucoup ! 3333 **LMDB.**

 **Eva :** Coucou Eva ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère attiser encore plus ta curiosité avec ce second chapitre, qui, je l'espère, te plaira. **LMDB.**

 **Justine :** Merci beaucoup, Justine ! **LMDB.**

 **Ness :** Oh merci énormément ! C'est adorable ! :') **LMDB.**

 **Baudelaire :** Voici la suite mon chaton !

 **XsCharlie :** Hello, merci pour ta review ! La suite la voici ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! **LMDB.**

 **Marie456 :** Merci pour le compliment. Effectivement c'est dommage mais je compte les finir c'est juste que le syndrome de la page blanche est un énorme fléau... Mais voici la suite ! **LMDB.**

 **BrunasseLucile :** J'espère que tu seras toujours intéressée par cette suite et ses mystères ! **LMDB.**

 **7 :** Salut ! Merci, bonne année à toi aussi ! :-) Merci énormément pour ta review qui me fait extrêmement plaisir, j'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira ! **LMDB.**

 **Neverforgeett :** Ahaha, effectivement Martin est de trop et apparemment tu n'es pas la seule à le penser ;-) ! **LMDB.**


	3. Bobby Vinton - PS I Love You

**Hello, hello.**

 **Troisième chapitre** de **VINYLE** où vous en apprenez un peu plus sur l'entourage de Hermione et un petit peu plus sur son enfance, etc. Si cela vous intéresse, _je pourrais_ — **je vais faire des chapitres où l'enfance de certains personnages sont plus expliquées** parce que je trouve ça intéressant de vous donner une idée sur le « background » des personnages car quand je raconte une histoire, j'ai toute l'histoire du début à la fin du personnage et j'aime beaucoup les histoires individuelles des personnages de cette fiction. Pour le prochain chapitre — **petit spoil : il y aura beaucoup de Malfoy.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les RAR.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE III**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **« Dear, I thought I'd drop a line / The weather's cool, the folks are fine / I'm in bed each night at nine / P.S. I love you ».**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yarmouth, Massachusetts, États-Unis.**

Anne-Marie Arnaud — _plus couramment appelée Annie,_ détestait les surprises. Ou plutôt elle haïssait le fait de ne rien pouvoir contrôler dans ce genre de situation.

Cela remontait à son enfance, lorsqu'elle vivait encore en France dans une charmante petite maison avec ses deux parents et sa nourrice — _Jacqueline_. Sa mère avait arrêté de travailler pour des problèmes de santé et la petite Annie âgée de seulement dix ans pensait que cela signifiait que sa mère allait pouvoir s'occuper d'elle. Que nenni. Pour son plus grand malheur, c'était cet espèce de sorcière de Jacqueline Blanpin qui était chargée de s'occuper de l'éducation de la jeune fille.

Ensuite, le 24 janvier 1922, Maude Hélène Arnaud — _née Bouvier_ , rendit l'âme dans la maison familiale. L'endroit où elle vivait avec son mari depuis vingt-cinq ans ; l'endroit que Anne-Marie détestait le plus lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et où elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds une fois partie. À présent, elle ne détestait plus cet endroit ; elle regrettait juste de ne pas avoir assez profité de l'odeur délicieuse qui émanait de la cuisine lorsque sa mère faisait de fantastique pâtisserie pour le goûter ; elle regrettait aussi les sourires qui illuminaient la pièce lorsque sa mère était là ; elle regrettait son odeur, sa présence dans les pièces. Elle regrettait beaucoup de chose. Mais par-dessus tout : elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été là pour lui dire au revoir.

Deuxième fois où Anne-Marie ne pouvait absolument rien contrôler.

Puis au début de l'été 1925, lorsqu'elle n'avait que vingt-cinq ans, l'une de ses meilleures amies — _Katherine Monroe_ , était venu passer quelques jours dans la demeure de Annie située à Southampton dans l'état de New York. C'était une magnifique journée d'été ; tout était absolument parfait ; de la température à la tenue que portait la jeune femme. Seul ombre au tableau : le sujet de conversation. Annie et Kathy s'étaient installées sur la terrasse qui venait tout juste d'être fini pour prendre le thé — _P.S I love You de Bobby Vinton_ en fond sonore, tandis que les enfants jouaient dans le jardin. C'est alors que Kathy avait décidé de faire écrouler la petite vie parfaite de Anne-Marie en lui déclarant que quelques jours avant, elle avait croisé son mari en présence d'une ravissante jeune femme dans un restaurant. Après cette annonce, Annie bu une très longue gorgée de thé, ses yeux océans fixés sur son amie. Anne-Marie reposa sur la table sa tasse de thé en porcelaine avant d'ouvrir la bouche avec un léger sourire en coin.

 _« Tu as certainement dû confondre avec un autre homme, Katherine. »_

Mais bien sûr, Annie savait que Katherine ne s'était pas trompée. D'autres personnes auparavant avaient croisé son mari en compagnie d'une autre femme. Annie avait fermé les yeux pendant un long moment sur les frasques de son mari.

Anne-Marie fut une fois de plus surprise lorsqu'elle apprit que la jeune fille en question était la baby-sitter de leurs filles, _âgée seulement d'une vingtaine d'années._

Cinquième surprise pour Annie lorsqu'elle découvrit que son mari la trompait avec plusieurs femmes depuis déjà deux ans.

Anne-Marie demanda le divorce immédiatement, mettant fin à huit ans de mariage. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de prévenir son mari, préférant lui envoyer les papiers du divorce à signer à son bureau. Le temps que son mari accepte de signer les papiers, Annie était partie s'installer chez son amie Katherine avec ses deux filles. Lorsque les papiers furent signés le 22 juillet 1925, Anne-Marie s'était envolée à Newport en compagnie de ses filles âgées de sept ans et cinq ans à l'époque sans jamais prévenir le père de ses enfants.

Anne-Marie Arnaud n'avait eu que des mauvaises surprises qui faisait qu'à présent : elle les haïssait du plus profond de son cœur.

Et que ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle apprit que sa fille allait se marier.

Annie dû se retenir au fauteuil pour ne pas tomber par terre. Anne-Marie était littéralement furieuse en apprenant la nouvelle. Premièrement parce qu'elle apprenait les fiançailles de sa fille par une des meilleures amies de cette dernière et deuxièmement parce qu'elle ne se mariait pas avec la personne à laquelle elle pensait.

Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que débarquait Anne-Marie Arnaud Granger Potter sur le seuil de la porte de la maison de sa fille : Hermione Jean Granger.

« _M-maman ? !_ »

« Surprise. » répondit cyniquement Anne-Marie, ses lunettes de soleil devant ses yeux.

Le visage de sa fille se décomposa, seconde après seconde. Ses yeux de biche étaient écarquillés sa bouche était entrouverte et ses épais sourcils étaient légèrement relevés.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? ! »

Annie enleva ses lunettes.

« C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ta mère, Hermione ? » demanda d'une voix hautaine Annie.

Hermione se retenue de justesse de soupirer.

« Excuse-moi, _mère_. Bonjour _mère_. Comment vas-tu, _mère_ ? Tu veux entrer, _mère_ ? Que fais-tu ici, _mère_ ? ! »

Anne-Marie ne répondit pas et se contenta de pousser sa fille pour entrer dans le ridicule petit salon. Elle laissa sa valise à côté du sofa et s'installa dessus en prenant soin d'analyser le tissu blanc cassé du canapé. Hermione avait les yeux fixés sur la valise de sa mère : elle était médusée. Pourquoi avait-elle sa valise avec elle ? ! _Oh, non, non, non._

« Je vais bien, merci de demander. » commença Annie en croisant ses jambes. « J'ai été invité au mariage de notre chère Pansy. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je me suis beaucoup occupée d'elle, il était donc normal qu'elle m'invite mais comme tu ne réfléchis que quand cela t'arrange... » dit-elle en roulant des yeux. « Ne sois pas si surprise, Hermione. Tu as l'air ridicule. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et se retourna pour fermer la porte d'entrée. Elle allait commettre un meurtre.

« Je suis aussi ici car j'ai appris une grande nouvelle. » reprit-elle. « Et que ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai appris au téléphone _non pas par toi_ mais par ta meilleure amie que toi, ma fille allait se marier avec un maudit libraire ! » s'exclama Annie. « Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi, Hermione ? ! »

Hermione était à présent horrifiée par les déclarations de sa mère. Réflexion faite, elle allait commettre deux meurtres aujourd'hui.

« Maman, je — »

« Tais-toi. » ordonna Anne-Marie en se levant. « Te rends-tu compte de la position dans laquelle tu m'as mise ? Je suis passée pour une idiote quand j'ai appris cela. » raillait Annie. « Moi, ta mère, celle qui t'as mise au monde n'est pas au courant que sa fille se marie. _Tu as quoi dans la tête ? !_ »

« Si tu prenais plus souvent de mes nouvelles tu aurais été au courant. » siffla Hermione.

Anne-Marie haussa ses sourcils.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça, jeune fille. Je t'appelle dès que je le peux, c'est toi qui ne décroches jamais. »

Hermione ne dit rien. Sa mère n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait raison non plus. Anne-Marie appelait une fois tous les deux mois Hermione. Et c'est vrai que Hermione ne décrochait pas à chaque fois, voulant éviter une énième dispute avec sa génitrice.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Hermione ne s'était jamais vraiment entendue avec sa mère. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté son père, Hermione lui en avait tout de suite voulue. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas la laisser voir son père. Depuis le divorce, depuis ses cinq ans, Hermione n'avait vu son père que cinq fois seulement.

« Pendant que j'y suis... qu'as-tu fait de ce charmant jeune homme... hum... _Dra_... Drake quelque chose... ? »

Hermione passa nerveusement sa main sur son visage.

« C'est Draco, maman. Et cela fait quatre ans que c'est terminé avec lui. »

« Quatre ans ? ! » s'étonna sa mère. « Ne me dis pas que... » elle réfléchissait à tout allure. « Hermione ! » s'exclama Annie. « Ne me dis pas que votre histoire est finie à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé — »

« Oui ! » coupa Hermione. « Ça ne marchait plus. »

Anne-Marie laissa échapper un rire cristallin.

« Par tous les saints du paradis, pincez-moi je rêve ! » s'exclama-t-elle hilare. « Vous vous êtes séparés pour ça ? Hermione, il n'y a pas qu'à vous à qui cela arrive. Des tas de f— »

« Nous ne sommes pas toutes comme toi, maman ! » coupa une fois de plus Hermione, les yeux humides. « Je te demanderai de ne plus en parler devant moi — non, je te demanderai de ne plus en parler du tout si tu veux rester ici ! »

Les sourcils d'Anne-Marie se froncèrent, agacée par le comportement de sa progéniture.

« Je ne compte pas rester dans cette maison miteuse, Hermione. J'ai pris une chambre d'hôtel, rassure-toi. » informa Anne-Marie froidement. « J'espère que ton fiancé est au courant de ton état et de ce qu'il s'est passé parce que clairement le psychologue ne t'a servie à rien du tout. » continua-t-elle en attrapant sa valise avant de s'avancer vers la porte d'entrée. « Nous nous voyons ce soir, jeune fille. Tâche de ne pas être aussi désagréable. »

Et elle partit en claquant la porte. Hermione pouvait entendre sa mère murmurer à elle-même :

« Un libraire. _**HA !**_ Je n'ai pas épousé des hommes riches pour que ma fille puisse se marier avec un maudit libraire. »

Une fois seule, Hermione s'autorisa à laisser couler une larme manifestement blessée par ce que sa mère venait de lui dire. Hermione aimait sa mère mais plus elle était loin d'elle et mieux elle se portait.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hyannis Port, Massachusetts, États-Unis. J - 5 avant le mariage.**

Confortablement installée dans son bain, Pansy Parkinson esquissait un énorme sourire. Elle était tout simplement heureuse. _Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes._

Pansy avait envoyé Draco s'excuser, et d'après le regard de ce dernier lorsqu'il était revenu : _cela s'était plutôt bien passé_. Oh, Pansy savait que rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était passé mais c'était un début.

Ensuite, toujours en accord avec son plan, elle savait qu'aujourd'hui Madame Anne-Marie Arnaud – Potter arrivait. Pour Pansy, _c'était une bénédiction_. Outre le fait qu'elle aimait beaucoup la mère de Hermione, Pansy appréciait encore plus le fait qu'elle soit présente à son mariage. _Pourquoi ?_ Parce que quand Pansy était revenue un jour plus tôt de chez Hermione où elle avait fait la connaissance de _Maxwell_ , après avoir raconté cet énorme problème à son fiancé, Pansy s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et avait composé le numéro d'Annie.

Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Pansy savait que si son amie s'était fiancée c'est parce que c'était du sérieux avec _Maxime_ et il fallait à tout prix éviter ça. Et qui de mieux pour l'aider dans cette tâche que Annie Arnaud ? La future mariée savait que la mère de Hermione allait lui faire un scandale, ce qui faciliterait encore plus le plan de Pansy. Et c'est avec plaisir qu'Anne-Marie avait accepté de l'aider.

Annie s'était empressée de prendre le premier avion en direction de Boston. Anne-Marie n'habitait pas si loin d'eux, elle habitait à Newport avec son nouveau mari et leurs deux enfants — _Christine et Frank_. Anne-Marie s'était remariée environ un an après son divorce avec le père de Hermione et filait le parfait amour depuis. Elle avait été rapidement acceptée par le fils de James Potter — _Harry_ , et la famille recomposée était très heureuse. Au début, tout comme Hermione, Pansy pensait que Annie s'était remariée pour l'argent. Mais au fil des années, Pansy avait pu voir que tout était sincère entre eux.

Pansy savait que la mère de Hermione n'avait cessé de dire que Draco n'était pas fait pour sa fille mais lorsqu'elle avait appris que sa fille allait se marier avec un pauvre petit libraire de Paris, son avis avait changé automatiquement.

La jolie brune esquissa un sourire mesquin aux lèvres avant de porter son verre de rosé à sa bouche. Encore une fois, rien ni personne ne pouvait se mettre en travers du chemin de Pansy Barbara Parkinson.

Pansy était très satisfaite. Son mariage allait être une pure réussite. L'ombre au tableau s'effaçait peu à peu et la jolie brune ressentait un sentiment de plénitude l'envahir. Dans moins d'une semaine, elle allait épouser Blaise, Hermione et Draco serait de nouveau ensemble et elle partirait en lune de miel à Copacabana. _Et ensuite ?_ Et ensuite…

Pansy fronça des sourcils.

 _Et ensuite ?_ insista la petite voix dans sa tête. Ensuite… Pansy ne savait pas. A vrai dire, elle évitait toujours le sujet. Pour elle, le mariage était déjà une grande étape dans sa vie et elle l'avait bien fait comprendre à Blaise. Elle ne voulait pas discuter de la suite.

Le regard absent et presque comme dans un automatisme, Pansy passa sa main droite sur une cicatrice qui représentait le plus lourd secret que cachait Pansy Parkinson.

Une chose était sûre, Blaise Zabini ne serait jamais au courant. Jamais.

 **.**

 **.**

Il faisait extrêmement froid. Les rues bondées laissaient place à des rues jonchées uniquement de feuilles mortes signe que l'automne était enfin là. C'était la saison que préférait Hermione. Elle trouvait les couleurs de l'automne magnifique ; ce mélange de rouge, orange et marron était un véritable régal pour ses yeux.

Avec un énorme châle noir en cachemire cachant son long manteau marron clair, Hermione traversait la rue, perchée sur des talons de dix centimètres au bras de son fiancé. Ils se trouvaient devant le _Alberto's Ristorante_ — le restaurant préféré de Pansy. Depuis le lycée, Pansy avait pris l'habitude de fêter de grands événements dans ce restaurant italien. C'était un restaurant très chic et très populaire à Hyannis Port de part sa petite structure chaleureuse mais aussi très riche qui attirait tous les riches de la région. C'était le restaurant de la région ; il était au même niveau que le _Plaza_ ou encore le célèbre restaurant _Astoria_. La bâtisse du _Alberto's Ristorante_ faisait ressortir tout ce qui faisait penser à l'Italie. Il y avait une charmante terrasse à l'arrière qui se tenait face à la mer où l'on pouvait admirer le coucher de soleil tout en mangeant le célèbre plat du restaurant « _Pansy_ ». Le gérant, Alberto Loren, avait ouvert son restaurant dans les années vingt. Au début, le restaurant n'était fréquenté que par les personnes de la région, sa popularité se décuplant au fil des années. Pansy connaissait bien le gérant ; elle le considérait comme un second père.

A l'époque du lycée, le petit groupe d'amis avait passé de très bon moment ici.

Hermione était anxieuse de remettre les pieds ici. C'était ici qu'elle avait annoncé son départ à Pansy, Blaise, Harry et Ginny quelques années plus tôt. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier : Hermione avait commandé son plat préféré avec un verre de vin blanc ; lorsqu'elle avait annoncé son départ, Pansy s'était levée et à la surprise générale de tout le monde : elle enlaça Hermione, les yeux pleins de larmes. C'était la dernière fois que Hermione avait mis les pieds au _Alberto's Ristorante_.

Hermione avait quitté le restaurant en compagnie de Harry, Ginny, Pansy et Blaise et aujourd'hui elle allait retrouver pleins de personnes à qui elle n'avait pas adressé la parole depuis quatre ans. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise de penser que dans quelques instants elle allait se retrouver face à face avec Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy — _ses anciens beaux-parents._

Lorsque Hermione pénétra dans le restaurant, elle remarqua immédiatement l'immense table qui se trouvait à côté des baies vitrées qui donnaient vu sur la mer. Pansy était déjà confortablement installée en bout de table, ses longs ongles roulant sur la table — _signe qu'elle était légèrement irritée par le retard de ses invités_. A ses côtés, se trouvait Harry Potter — le demi-frère de Hermione, qui s'amusait à tracer des petits cercles avec son pouce sur le bras de Pansy. Hermione vit également Ginny à ses côtés, zieutant attentivement la main de son mari ; Ronald et Lavender se tenaient à côté de Blaise et de ses parents — Flora et Dean ; il y avait également Theodore et sa compagne de toujours Daphne Greengrass ainsi que sa soeur Astoria au bras du petit frère de Draco… _Oh Scorpius_ … Comme il avait changé. Scorpius avait toujours été là pour Hermione durant le temps où elle était avec son frère aîné. Elle l'adorait ; il était vraiment comme un petit frère pour elle. De l'autre côté de la table se trouvait les soeurs de Draco — _Rose et Margot._ Rose était la première des filles Malfoy et Margot était la petite dernière de la famille. Draco — quant à lui, était attablé aux côtés de ses parents qui conversaient avec Annie et James Potter. Parfait. Absolument parfait.

« Toujours en retard, petite soeur. »

Hermione se retourna, la main sur le coeur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit la femme qui venait de l'interpeller.

« Ma.. _Marion ? !_ »

La dénommée Marion esquissa un petit sourire en coin.

« Surprise. » répondit-elle.

Hermione n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour sauter dans les bras de sa soeur. Marion était la soeur aînée de Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis deux ans maintenant. L'aînée vivait à New York avec sa petite famille tandis que Hermione vivait la vie d'une petite parisienne en France. De ce fait, les deux soeurs ne se voyaient pas très souvent ; _voire pas du tout._

« Mais… _Comment_ … ? »

« Pensais-tu réellement que Pansy allait se marier sans m'inviter ? » ria Marion.

Hermione répondit seulement par un simple sourire. Elle passa ses mains le long des bras de Marion, essayant de profiter au maximum de sa présence. Marion avait toujours été une figure rassurante pour Hermione et la revoir aujourd'hui lui apportait un bien-être qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir besoin. D'aussi loin qu'elle puisse s'en souvenir, Hermione avait toujours pris Marion comme modèle ; elle avait toujours admiré sa beauté, sa grâce, son élégance et sa douceur. Marion était tout simplement parfaite contrairement à Hermione. Elle était l'enfant prodige et Hermione était le vilain petit canard de la famille Granger. Les yeux chocolat de Hermione scrutaient attentivement la silhouette de sa soeur qui n'avait pas changé du tout ; elle semblait juste beaucoup plus fatiguée et Hermione comprit très vite pourquoi.

« C'est pour quand ? » Hermione ne pu se retenir de sourire.

« Avril si tout se passe bien. » répondit Marion toute excitée. « John, Sharon et Maude sont très impatients de le ou la rencontrer. » avoua-t-elle en souriant. « Sharon a stipulé qu'elle voulait un petit frère car deux filles c'était déjà trop. »

John, Sharon et Maude étaient les trois enfants de sa soeur et Marion avait toujours cette petite lueur dans le regard lorsqu'elle parlait de ses enfants. Elle vivait une vie parfaite et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie au fond d'elle ; Marion était réellement heureuse tandis que Hermione faisait semblant de l'être. La brune n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec les enfants de sa soeur ; d'ailleurs la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vu ils devaient avoir respectivement cinq ans ; trois ans et deux mois. Marion envoyait souvent quelques photos des enfants par accompagnées de quelques petits mots par courrier, comme ça Hermione pouvait voir la petite évolution de ses neveux.

« Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ? » demanda Hermione intéressée.

« Ils sont à l'hôtel avec leur père. » elle fit un signe de main comme pour dire 'peu importe'. « Je suis venue avec maman. » précisa Marion avant de faire des gros yeux et de taper le bras de Hermione. « D'ailleurs petite cachotière ! N'as-tu aucune honte de cacher tes fiançailles à ta soeur ? ! »

Hermione se passa la main sur le bras que venait d'attaquer sa soeur tout en retenant un petit rire gêné.

« Oh Marion… » commença Hermione en roulant des yeux. « Je ne l'ai pas dit à beaucoup de monde tu sais. »

Marion acquiesça en faisant une drôle de moue comme pour dire ' _mais oui bien sûr_ '.

« Et peut-on savoir où se cache ton bel Apollon ? »

« Il discute avec le voiturier. »

Hermione désigna d'un signe de la tête Martin qui discutait effectivement avec le voiturier. Il était vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche rentrée dans un pantalon de costard gris. Marion haussa un sourcil en esquissant un petit sourire en coin. C'était un tic qui agaçait fortement la plus jeune des soeurs Granger.

« Maman n'est pas heureuse. » déclara Marion.

« Maman n'est jamais heureuse. »

Marion et Hermione éclatèrent de rire au même moment. Il était vrai que leur mère n'était jamais heureuse concernant les petits amis de ses filles. Enfin quand Marion avait présenté Olivier Dubois — _avocat_ , à Anne-Marie Arnaud Granger Potter, c'était limite si elle n'avait pas fait un chèque de plus d'un millions de dollars pour qu'ils se marient dans le mois tandis que quand Hermione lui avait présenté Draco à l'époque, Annie n'avait cessé de le comparer au père de Hermione — _Peter Granger_.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué d'arriver aux horaires indiquées, non ? ! »

Hermione se retourna vers la voix mélodieuse de sa meilleure amie qui en était déjà à son deuxième verre de rosé.

« Allons à table avant que Pansy n'envoie valdinguer la table et les invités avec. » proposa Marion avant d'attraper le bras de sa soeur.

Hermione appela Martin pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre — coupant court à la passionnante discussion entre le libraire et le voiturier.

Chaque pas que faisait Hermione se mettait en rythme avec les battements de son coeur qui s'accélérait de plus en plus rapidement si bien que la jeune femme pensait que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine. C'est surtout lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Pansy faire une mine faussement surprise en se levant et en accompagnant son mouvement par un '' _c'est pas trop tôt_ '' que son coeur faillit entièrement se désintégrer. Le doux visage de Narcissa Malfoy était braqué sur elle ; de là où Hermione se tenait, elle pouvait voir toute l'émotion que ressentait la mère de Draco dans son regard. Narcissa Malfoy se leva avec toute la grâce qu'elle possédait et s'empressa d'enlacer Hermione. Narcissa caressa tendrement les cheveux de la brune tandis qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte. Narcissa se sépara de la jeune femme et posa ses deux mains sur les joues roses de Hermione ; un sourire triste sur les lèvres peintes en un rouge pâle.

« Tu es encore plus radieuse qu'avant, ma chérie. » complimenta Narcissa Malfoy. « Regarde qui est là mon Lulu… »

Et là, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le bâtiment : Hermione eut envie de pleurer en voyant Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

* * *

Et c'est déjà la fin de ce **troisième chapitre,** j'essayerai de poster le prochain au plus vite **.** Ils sont plutôt courts parce que l'histoire le sera — **peut-être pas plus de quinze chapitre,** nous verrons cela… **En attendant je vous dit à très bientôt, prenez soin de vous !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Nedwige Stark :** Haha ravie de faire ton bonheur avec cette fiction, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Des bisous et à bientôt,, xoxo. **LMDB**.

 **NeverForgeett :** Eh bien voici quelques indices saupoudrés légèrement tout au long du chapitre. Effectivement ils s'en veulent beaucoup mais tu verras par la suite… Des bisous et à bientôt,,, xoxo. **LMDB.**


End file.
